Welcome to the Real World
by bigtimeforever
Summary: FutureFic! James' life in five years. He's married and he and his wife, Rachel, are preparing to start a family. Everything's perfect...Right? Read and Review!
1. He Did What?

I couldn't sleep. Still. I had been lying here since 10.30, trying to fall asleep, but my body wasn't letting me. I knew it wasn't from carrying a baby. Trust me; I think if I was supposed to be insomniatic that would have happened months ago. So there was only one reason why. It was from what James told me earlier.

_"Who was that?" I asked James as he hung up the phone. He looked upset, almost to the point of crying. But James didn't cry. I knew that. I don't think I'd seen him cry since we before we got married, which was a little over five years ago._

_ "My mom," he said. Why was he upset about that? His mom was amazing. _

_ "And?" I was getting a little antsy._

_ "My dad's coming to visit," he said looking away. Now that was a different story. I had never met James' dad, not once in the six years I'd known him. They had 'differences.'_

_ "Oh," I said softly. "When's he coming?"_

_ "Two days," James said dully. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded. I turned on my heel and walked towards the living room. "Rachel," he said shakily, grabbing my arm. I turned back to look at him. _

_ "James, what's wrong?" He pulled me over to the couch, then sat down and took a deep, shaky breath. _

_ "I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't get mad." I took his right hand in both of mine and held it tightly._

_ "I won't, I promise," I said sincerely. James stayed quiet for another moment._

_ "My dad…used to…" he trailed off, then looked down at my hands. "Hit me," he finished, softly. I winced at the words, then felt tears falling from my eyes. _

_ "I've known you for six and a half years, and you didn't tell me this?" I wasn't mad; how could I be mad? I was utterly upset. _

_ "I was afraid you'd leave me," James replied hoarsely. _

_ "James, I couldn't leave you even if I tried. You've known this whole time you can tell me anything." I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back, but gently; he was afraid he'd hurt me or the baby, and I appreciated that. _

We sat there and talked for hours, and James told me every instance where his dad ever laid a hand on him. I had to keep myself from crying. How could someone ever do that to their child? I was worried for his safety, for mine and for our child's. What was I going to do?

**So, like it? Hate it? PLEASE review! **

**I know it was short and I'm sorry for that! The other chapters will be longer than this.**

**I don't own big time rush, or anything familiar. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **


	2. Not a chapter, but i need your help!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had an idea of how I wanted this story to go, but I do not really like that now.

So basically, I want to know _your _opinion on what should happen.

James' dad comes, and ends up beating him. (Not horribly though.) Then Rachel totally flips on him.

James' dad comes and acts surprisingly nice.

You can leave me a comment on something besides these too! Feel free to add to these, or if you want to see something totally different go ahead and say it! I'm down for anything.

I just have major brain block right now and want your help.

Gracias! (I should really practice my Spanish more often. Haha.)

P.S.- once I get your help, I'll be able to write a ton, so thanks a million!


	3. Preparing Ourselves Hours Before

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been super busy! But I'll try and get more up cause I'm really starting to like this story! Remember, you can always leave reviews about what you want to see in another chapter. I'm pretty much open for anything!**

"James, are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him the morning his dad was coming to "visit" us. James had been in a weird mood since his mom called, and I could tell he was worried. About himself, me, and our child. I mean, I was too.

I've never met his dad, and I didn't really know what to expect when his dad got here.

I was sitting at the island, watching James make breakfast like he always did, waiting for an answer.

"I'll deal with it," was all James said. I sighed softly frustration. I hated when he was like this, which was never often.

"James," I said gently. He looked over at me, and I knew he saw the comfort in my eyes; I was silently begging him to talk to me. He swallowed hard.

"I just- I don't know…" James trailed off and I stood up and went over to him, pulling him close to me. He held me tightly and I knew I made the right move. "What to do," he finished. I kissed his gray shirt clad chest and said "I know."

We both stayed quiet for a minute, trying to keep our grasp on the situation.

"I love you so much Rachel," he whispered.

"I love you too James," I whispered back.

**I feel really bad for writing such short, crappy chapters! But I honestly have no time to write, and this idea has been in my mind for a few days, so I had to get it down. I PROMISE I'll try and get better, longer, chapters up soon! Love ya!**


End file.
